southparkfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Las Bolas de Chocolate Saladas de Chef/Curiosidades
Trivia * Este episodio fue el último de la temporada en donde presentan la ciudad como como fondo en los créditos finales. De "Varicela" en adelante, los créditos se juega en una pantalla en negro. Esto se mantiene en la misma forma hasta la temporada diez episodio "Alerta Smug!". * En lugar de una versión instrumental de la canción al final tienen canciones chef "Chocolate Salty Balls" *Esta es la primera vez que el Sr. Mojon aparece cuando no es Navidad. El segundo es "201". * Hay muchas referencias sexuales sobre Chef y sus bolas de chocolate salado. * La Comedia Central 2000 Logo utilizar el transmisor de audio, ya que "El pipi de Ike". * Esta es la primera vez que Kenny muere y sus amigos no están con él, así que tiene dos aficionados al cine hacer una parodia directa en los eslóganes famosos con "Oh mi dios, me encontré con un centavo ("Oh my god! I found a penny" por " Oh my god! They killed Kenny")" y el otro responde con "hijo de puta! " Referencias a la cultura popular * Este episodio es un comentario gigante en el Festival de Cine de Sundance y su presidente Robert Redford, que ocurre cada año en Park City, Utah. Se anuncia como un festival de cine independiente, sin embargo a través de los años se ha transformado en un gran evento de Hollywood. Matt Stone y Trey Parker tiene algo de historia personal con Sundance: Trataron de conseguir su primera película Cannibal! The Musical para defender allí y que fue rechazada. Según Lloyd Kaufman fundador de Troma Entertainment (¿Quién libera Cannibal!) Stone y Parker alquila un espacio y proyectó su película en Park City del año en que fueron rechazadas. Esta Troma aparentemente inspirado para comenzar Tromadance que también pasó todos los años al lado de Sundance en Park City hasta más recientemente, cuando los altos precios y las campañas publicitarias restrictivas (en lugar de la competencia eek) Tromadance se mudó a Nueva Jersey. * De acuerdo con Robert Redford, las personas que llegan a Sundance ir a ver a Liam Neeson. Nominado al Oscar, Liam Neeson es probablemente mejor conocido por sus papeles en La lista de Schindler y Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma. * Kyle espera que no juegan que "culo estúpido película Godzilla de nuevo" en el Festival de Cine de South Park. Kyle se refiere el remake americano de 1998 Godzilla. Salió unos meses antes de este episodio salió al aire, y se filtró por los críticos de todo, desde sus cantidades ridículas de promoción cruzada, la continuidad descuidado, etc Stan también confunde a las películas independientes con el Día de ciencia ficción 1996 Independencia película, que también fue duramente por la crítica por centrarse demasiado en los efectos especiales y no en la trama. Ambas películas fueron dirigidas por Roland Emmerich. * Excrementos de nombres de famosos por los productores en sus teléfonos celulares: uno menciona que él quiere trabajar con la actriz Demi Moore, mientras que el otro dice que el director / productor Steven Spielberg puede besar el culo. * Al tiempo que toma una mierda, Kyle está cantando la canción de Johnny Nash 1972 I Can See Clearly Now del álbum del mismo nombre. * Las personas que se sienten decepcionados por la llegada de Fred Savage. Savage era un niño actor mejor conocido por su papel en The Wonder Years. Cuando este episodio salió al aire, la fama de Savage se había desvanecido en el olvido. * Los chicos piensan que el único formato que pudiera capturar culo de Cartman es IMAX. La pantalla IMAX estándar es de 22 × 16,1 m (72 × 52,8 pies). * Mientras los chicos están en busca de Mr. Hankey en las alcantarillas, Cartman está frustrado y pide a los demás si se ven como los Goonies. Los Goonies es una película de aventuras de 1985 tras un grupo de chicos que van en busca de un tesoro perdido pirata. * Un error director Kyle para Leonardo Di Caprio. No hay ninguna semejanza visible, pero Leonardo Di Caprio es un actor que era popular en ese momento este episodio salió al aire debido a su papel en la película de 1997 de James Cameron Titanic. * Los productores reunidos creen que los problemas de Mr. Hankey podría ser el próximo Willy libre. Liberen a Willy era una película de 1993 sobre un niño que ayuda a liberar una ballena llamado Willy del cautiverio. * Celebridades una lluvia de ideas para estar en la historia de Mr. Hankey: Harrison Ford, Keanu Reeves y Matt Damon. Durante el tiempo que este episodio fue emitido Ford apareció en la película Air Force One, Reeves estaba en Pactar con el Diablo, y Damon estaba en Salvar al soldado Ryan. * El restaurante Planet Hollywood que se está instalando en South Park es una parodia de la franquicia de restaurantes Planet Hollywood. Fue lanzado por primera vez en 1991 y fue apoyado financieramente por Sylvester Stallone, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Demi Moore y Bruce Willis. * Kyle y el intercambio Mr. Hankey, donde Kyle decide traer al Sr. Hankey salir a la luz para demostrar que es real es una parodia de una escena similar a partir de 1969 Frosty el muñeco de nieve de Navidad especial. * La película "Mr. Hankey y yo" supuestamente protagonizada por actor ganador del Oscar Tom Hanks, la película es una parodia de la película de 1993 Philadelphia donde Hanks interpreta a Andrew Beckett que está muriendo de SIDA / VIH. * Como el Sr. Hankey está "muriendo", sus últimas palabras son "Hay otro Skywalker", esta es una referencia a la película de Star Wars Return of the Jedi. Hay una escena en la que Yoda se está muriendo, le dice a Luke Skywalker que él tiene otro hermano, quien resulta ser la Princesa Leia. *La canción señor Hankey que juega, todo lo que esté en una versión más lenta más triste que el episodio Sr. Hankey la Navidad Poo se hace en el tema de muchas viejas Ranken / Bajo especiales de Navidad, especialmente la mencionada Frosty el muñeco de nieve. * Cuando Robert Redford lanza Mr. Hankey contra la pared, él dice: "He tenido suficiente de ti!" de una manera similar a la forma en que James Kirk, dijo en Star Trek III, mientras pateaba el Kruge Klingon de un acantilado y en un flujo de lava. * Cuando Mr. Hankey ahoga los organizadores del festival de cine de caca que se hace en una parodia directa de una escena de la película de Disney Fantasia 1940. Cuenta con una escena en la que Mickey Mouse, un aprendiz de hechiceros intenta limpiar el suelo de su despacho maestros encantador por un trapeador para venir a la vida, que conduce a una gran inundación que Mickey intenta controlar con la magia, tanto en la forma Mr. Hankey es controlar el torrente de caca. * Después de terminar ahogando Robert Redford en las heces, el Sr. Hankey dice: "Caramba, creo que no conozco mi propia fuerza". Lo dice en la misma forma que Bullwinkle Moose en el Rocky y La demostración de Bullwinkle serie de dibujos animados (1959-1964). Un segmento regular ocurre contaría con Bullwinkle tratando de sacar un conejo de su sombrero. El chiste sería que él se retiraría algún animal salvaje (león, tigre, etc) y rápidamente se lo meta de nuevo en el sombrero antes de que pueda atacarlo, a lo que él respondía "Supongo que no conozco mi propia fuerza." Visitante(s) ocultos *Tres visitantes pueden encontrar en este episodio: * En el "Bijou" en la fila 2 de la parte posterior, detrás del hombre con sombrero de vaquero. * Corriendo fuera del teatro con los demás al final de "Me and Mr. Hankey". * En la misma línea se ha mencionado anteriormente, pero detrás de la persona a su izquierda. Errores * En la escena donde Cartman es enviado a la oficina del director, el cartel de los cambios escritorio Sr. Garrison de un cartel con varias hojas y 'Hojas' la palabra a un cartel con una jirafa. Muerte de Kenny * Kenny es pisoteado por una multitud dejando un teatro. Stan y Kyle no están presentes, en cambio, un espectador dice: "¡Oh, Dios mío, me encontré con un centavo", y responde su amigo: "¡Hijo de puta!" en:Chef's Chocolate Salty Balls/Trivia zh:大厨的巧克力咸酥球/冷知识 Categoría:Curiosidades Categoría:Curiosidades de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Segunda Temporada